1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an array structure and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to an array structure and a fabricating method thereof related to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel).
2. Description of Related Art
The LCD is advantageous in high display quality, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and wide application spectrums, so that it has substituted the cathode ray tube (CRT) to have played a major role on the mainstream market of the new display generation. A traditional LCD panel comprises a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT array substrate) and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the above-mentioned two substrates. Generally, a plurality of pixel structures are disposed on the TFT array substrate, and a plurality of filter units corresponding to the above-mentioned pixel structures are disposed on the color filter substrate, wherein in order to keep a certain space between the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate, a plurality of spacers are usually employed and disposed between the above-mentioned two substrates.
In a currently available LCD, the spacers are normally formed on the color filter substrate. After that, the two substrates are assembled so that the two ends of the spacers respectively contact the two surfaces of the two substrates and the required space between the two substrates is accordingly kept. To form the above-mentioned spacers on the color filter substrate, an additional photomask is usually required to form the spacers.
If the fabricating process of the spacers is integrated into the fabrication process of the TFT array substrate, the photomask for forming the spacers in the fabricating process of the color filter substrate can be saved, which is advantageous in reducing the cost.